


Knock You Down

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: What do you do when love comes around?





	Knock You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SingMeARareOSComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SingMeARareOSComp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Knock You Down, by Keri Hilson 
> 
> "I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did, You got me thinkin' 'bout our life, a house and kids, yeah; every morning I look at you and smile."

‘Later then.’

 

Pansy sighed heavily, as she read the message on her mobile. Putting her phone back on her wooden nightstand, she lay back in bed, wishing the hours away. It was highly unusual for the young socialite to be up at seven-thirty in the morning on a Saturday, or to be up at all before noon. Her calendar was always full - her first meeting always started at two in the afternoon, and went on until daybreak, depending on which party she chose to attend. Only when she had to attend monthly lunches at parents’ house does she wake up slightly earlier than usual. And then, she met him. 

 

Him. Sirius Black - Draco’s uncle, Harry’s godfather, her rebellious Romeo - the reason she’s been rising a lot earlier than usual for the past four weeks. She first saw him in 1993 when she was in Third Year, and he was a felon on the loose. She used to tell her friends that he was filthy and deranged, and that she wouldn’t touch him if her life depended on it. 

 

Oh, how incredibly wrong she was, the raven-haired socialite thought. Very wrong indeed. She laid on her back with her eyes closed. Slowly, as her thoughts drifted back to last night’s tryst, she felt her hands trail up and down her body - one hand skimmed up the length of her legs, while the other glided down her neck, and onto her lush bosom slowly, carefully - the way he did when he touched her last night. 

  
  


_ She sat across him at the dinner party the newlyweds Draco and Hermione hosted for their friends. After two grueling hours of playing footsie under the table, Sirius finally announced that he was due elsewhere, and she followed suit. They’d reached halfway down the corridor leading to the front door before the ruggedly handsome time traveler winked at her, and opened the door to the Manor’s study.  _

 

_ There was something different about how he moved tonight, she came to that conclusion when he carefully backed her up against the wall. In the four weeks she’s been with him, he always ravished her like a starved man. Tonight, he gazed into her green eyes, as his hands moved slowly to the thin straps of the red sundress she wore tonight. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath, as he slid the thin straps down her shoulders. He smirked as he watched the dress fall to the floor, leaving her with nothing on except her lacy french underwear.  _

 

_ “Shall I take these off?” she asked brazenly. _

 

_ “It would help if you do,” the grey-eyed Marauder said hoarsely. He smirked when she took her time, lazily unhooking her strapless bra to free her ample bosom, and sliding her soaked panties down. He gazed at the work of art before him, his eyes sparkling.  _

 

_ “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, before leaning in to capture her lips with his once more. She moaned when he thrusted his tongue into her mouth, massaging her own, swirling it around hers until she started to do the same. Before long, he pulled away and dropped to his knees in front of her. _

 

_ Pansy felt an unfamiliar sensation spread across her body, as he pressed his face to her toned stomach. She sucked her breath, as she watched him kneel before her, his eyes fixed at her as he planted kisses down to her navel while his fingers teased her moist heat. She gasped when she felt his tongue on her belly button, and his fingers sink into her sex. She bit her lower lip to keep her from screaming, as the fire quickly built up inside her. He kept teasing her belly button with his tongue and his lips while his fingers continued to pump in and out steadily, she almost saw stars. _

 

_ “Sirius,” she cried out, as she felt her muscles tighten and clench around his fingers.  _

 

_ “Not yet, love,” he said hoarsely, kissing her flat  abdomen downward. _

 

_ She gasped at the intimacy he displayed. Suddenly, the thought of planting his seed in her womb crossed her mind, adding to her arousal. _

 

_ As he placed her left leg carefully over her shoulder, he felt his groin tighten at the sight of her glistening pussy. All his, he smiled wickedly before he leaned over to catch a whiff of her intoxicating scent. _

 

_ “Sirius, please!” _

 

_ “As you wish,” he replied, as he parted her fleshy pink lips with his tongue, and laved on her juices. She rocked against his face, as he continued to delve inside her, making her knees weak. It didn’t take long before she came in his mouth, and he lapped on her cum like a man who hadn’t drank for days. _

 

_ Pansy started unbuckling his belt when he stood up. It was a difficult task for someone with shaky hands, as she hasn’t fully recovered from her high just yet. When his erection sprang out from his discarded trousers and boxers, the young socialite wasted no time dropping to her knees, and taking him into her small, wet mouth. Just as he was about to cum, he pulled her off, and backed her up against the wall once more. In one swift move, he sank into her, making them one.  _

 

_ She moaned softly, and pulled him closer. “Sirius, I need more,” she pleaded. _

 

_ “As my lady wishes,” he grunted. Sirius thrust harder, and faster until he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft, triggering his own release. _

  
  


Pansy withdrew her fingers from her moist heat, panting, her whole body covered in a sheen of sweat. She silently cursed the fact that the very thought of him sent waves rippling throughout her body. This wasn’t supposed to happen, she thought. He wasn’t supposed to make her want him this much. 

 

Shaking her head, the slender pureblood sat up, and reached for the small box she conveniently set beside her mobile. Sighing, opened the box, and took out the time turner he presented her with two weeks into their so-called relationship, right after she asked what the future held for them. 

  
  


_ “A time-turner!” _

 

_ He smirked at the beautiful Slytherin who lay on his bed, with his blanket wrapped around her naked body. They had been sleeping with each other for more than a week, and had quickly gone from just shagging, to talking about themselves in between rounds. Tonight, she asked him how he got here, and what his plans were.   _

 

_ Sighing, the young Marauder stood from his bed, and walked unabashed towards the vintage oak roll top desk he was so fond of. Sirius walked over to her, and placed the time turner in his lover’s hand.  _

 

_ “Were you expecting a huge time machine?” _

 

_ “How did you -” _

 

_ “I saw it in McGonagall’s office when I stopped by the day I arrived here,” he chuckled. “Dumbledore wanted to see me, he said he had news about James and Lily. Since McGonagall’s office was right around the corner, I thought I’d pay my beloved Head of House a visit. I saw this on in her drawer, and played with it. Next thing I knew, I freaked Harry out when I landed in his - my living room a few weeks back.” _

 

_ “Oh.” _

 

_ “Now to answer your question, Ms. Parkinson,” he said. “My fate is in your hands. For as long as you have the time turner, I shall stay right here.” _

  
  


Sighing, Pansy held the time turner close to her chest, and allowed her tears to fall. Over the past week, her friends have pleaded with her to let Sirius go back to his time. She was aware that the longer he stayed, the more he was changing the past as she knew it. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, the raven-haired beauty rose from her bed, and prepared for their meeting. 

 

_ "I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did, You got me thinkin' 'bout our life, a house and kids, yeah; every morning I look at you and smile." _

 

xXxXx

 

“Pansy, I didn’t expect you til much later.”

 

Pansy gave her lover a small smile, when he rose to meet her in his private study at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. She summoned any Gryffindor courage he may have rubbed off on her to  _ Floo _ into his home that morning. The sooner she gets this done, the better, she thought. 

 

“Sirius -” she said, her voice cracking. 

 

The dark-haired wizard smiled at her sadly, as if he knew what she was there for. He watched her make her way to him. She took his hand, kissed it, and took out the time turner from her pocket, and left it with him. 

 

Heaving a sigh, he said, “This is it, then.”

 

She nodded, as traitorous tears spilled onto her cheeks. She raised her hand to stop him when he took a step closer. “Please don’t.”

 

“Very well then,” he said. “I… Pansy, I just need to know if you -”

 

“Yes, Sirius. Very much,” she said, wiping the sides of her face. “You made me see…” 

 

He nodded, blinking back his tears. “You made me see, too. We would’ve had -”

 

“Sirius, please,” she pleaded. “It hurts so much already.” 

 

“I understand. I’d rather you don’t stay around for this,” he said.

 

“I would rather see you off.” 

 

With his signature smirk, the young Marauder spun the time turner seven times, while his lover watched. And just before he disappeared from her sight, he looked at her one last time and tried to smile. 

 

“I love you,” he mouthed. 

 

“Forever and always,” she echoed. 

 

End. 

 

_ "Sometimes love comes around, and it knocks you down. Just get back up when it knocks you down. " _


End file.
